Big Time Stomach Flu
by lovegacgirl
Summary: Big time rush is not having the best time... Kendall gets a really bad case of the stomach flu... The boys are there for him... But they completely forgot that the stomach flu is contagous... NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**I am so sorry I haven`t been updating my other stories in like FOREVER! I am having a MAJOR Writers block... But I found one of my old sickfics so I am just going to post it. Sorry if it is kind of rushed, I wrote this a year ago... Hope you enjoy:)**

It was a rainy day in L.A. Kendall had woken up with a horrible headache and a sharp pain in his stomach. He was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when he started to drift off.

"Kendall, You can`t possibly be tired. You slept until noon." Kendall heard someone say. He just didn`t want to open his eyes. But he knew he had to because he didn`t want anyone suspecting anything.

So Kendall fluttered his eyes open revealing his green orbs to who? But Logan Mitchell.

"I wasn`t sleeping," Kendall insisted. "I was just resting my eyes." Kendall lied right to Logan`s face. Logan clearly knew when Kendall was lying because he was so terrible at it.

"I`m making some macaroni and cheese. Want some?" Logan asked. Logan was a little hurt by the fact that Kendall lied to him.

Kendall only shrugged.

Moments later, Carlos walked into the room wearing his orange and green swim trunks with a towel hanging on his neck.

"I thought you were never going to wake up, Kendall." Carlos said to Kendall, sitting down on the orange couch right next to Kendall.

"Oh I was just tired. I was up really late last night." Kendall again lied. But to be honest, Kendall was in so much pain, he didn`t want to wake up. His stomach felt like it was riding a loopy roller coaster over and over again, and his head felt like there were thousands of people using his scull as a drum.

"Okay, well I`m glad you`re up." Carlos said. The young helmet head Latino was the most gullible of the four boys, so if someone lied to him, he would believe them in a heartbeat.

_DING!_ The sound of the finished macaroni and cheese. Kendall cringed at the noise. His ears were sensitive due to his headache.

"Ooh, the mac & cheese is done!" Logan exclaimed pointing his index finger in the air and entering the kitchen to retrieve the lunch.

"Yummy!" Carlos screamed, only making Kendall`s intense headache well. More intense.

Just then, James walked out of the bathroom, still combing his hair with nothing other than his lucky comb. He smiled as he inhaled the wonderful smell of Logan`s homemade Mac and cheese.

Once Logan set the table (it was usually Mrs. Knight`s job to set the table, but herself and Katie were on a trip in Florida that Katie had won them from winning online poker.), they all sat down and ate their food like pigs. Well, except for Kendall, who was laying miserably on the couch in pain.

"Kendall! Come join us!" Carlos squealed, not caring that he was talking with food in his mouth. James and Logan exchanged a grossed out look at the sight. But soon, everyone was staring at Kendall.

"Kendall, he`s right, you really should eat. You skipped breakfast, you can`t skip lunch." Logan explained. At the thought of eating made Kendall even more nauseas. But he didn`t want to make his friend suspicious, so he weakly got up from the couch and sat down in his seat at the table.

The blonde took his fork and picked up the smallest piece of macaroni that he could find on his plate and slowly nibbled on it. He managed to swallow it, but that tiny piece of food was stronger than Kendall`s stomach.

Kendall cupped his hand over his mouth and shot into the bathroom. He could feel his stomach acid trying to shoot its way out of Kendall`s mouth by the second. He got to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. He kneeled down in front of the toilet and let his stomach get the best of him. He released the contents of his stomach into the toilet violently couching along. Kendall thought it was never going to end, but was relieved when it finally did. He spat the nasty taste that was left in his mouth into the toilet and flushed it. He did his best not to look at his vomit.

All he wanted to do was to go to sleep and feel better. But sadly, that wasn`t an option.

The sick blonde sat down on the cold tile floor and leaned against the bathtub. He moaned when he heard a knock on the door.

"Kendall, did you just throw up?" Kendall heard a voice ask. He recognized it as none other but Logan`s.

"N-no." Kendall weakly said. Again, Logan knew Kendall was lying. He was standing on the other side of the door the whole time! He knew the sound of vomit! He wanted to be a doctor for Pete sake!

"You can`t lie to me. I`m coming in." Logan said. Kendall didn`t want anybody to know that he was sick, but he had no choice. What was the use of being sick and having nobody to help you?

Kendall got himself off the floor which felt like lifting really heavy weights in the condition he was in. He unlocked the door and Logan came rushing in like his life depended on it. He was definitely in his doctor mode.

"Kendall..." Logan said like he was a little boy who was in trouble.

Kendall sighed.

"You`re sick aren`t you?" Logan asked.

"Yep."

**Wow! That was kinda long! Well, should I continue with this story? I have it all writen out and everything! Please review!**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I will be happy to continue! But the more reviews, the sooner I will update! Sound fair? So I would like to apologize due to my lack of updating. I have been very busy due to the fact that school is really soon :/ But I will not be able to update a lot once school starts because we will have an hour of homework a day at the least every night! So I will do my best, but when I do update, they will probably be short chapters. But at least I will still update! Wow, that authors note was long! Let`s get on with the story!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

KENDALL`S POV!

I honestly dread throwing up! Also the fact that I have to be babied! I`m the leader, I`m Kendall Knight! But sadly, I`m going to lose this war…

As I finished puking, I began dry heaving. I soon felt a comforting hand rubbing circles on my back. I turned around only to see the future doctor, Logan.

Logan`s POV!

Poor Kendall, he absolutely dreads being sick and yet, he`s been vomiting his guts out for the last 5 minutes! But I have to say, my doctor instincts were going crazy all day! But I knew not to say anything because Kendall is yet so stubborn when he is sick.

"Okay, Kendall, are you done now?" I asked the sick blonde soothingly.

"I- I think so." he said unsure. I could see a tear running down his pale cheek.

NOBODIES POV!

Logan carefully walked Kendall out of the shared restroom to see a confused James and Carlos.

"Logan, what`s wrong?"James asked. Kendall just stood there, shivering, not wanting to hear or say the word, _puke._

"I think that Kendall is sick. My guess is that he has a stomach bug." Logan explained.

"Oh Kendall!" Carlos yelled, running over to his best friend and hugging his tightly with sympathy.

"It hurts!" Moaned Kendall. At that, Carlos let go of Kendall, realizing he had just hurt the sick boy even more.

Logan had an instant reflex to Kendall`s comment. He immediately turned at Kendall looking at him with his concerned chocolate eyes.

"Kendall, are you going to regurgitate again?" Logan asked. Kendall only questioned him with his green orbs.

"Kendall, are you going to throw up again?" Logan asked a second time, remembering his friends didn`t understand _"Doctor Language."_

Kendall answered Logan`s question with throwing up all over the floor. The three boys cringed.

When he finished, he looked up helplessly.

"I-I`m sorry," Kendall implied, "I`ll clean it up." He insisted.

The three boys looked at Kendall.

"Kendall, It`s not your fault! You`re sick! We will clean it up!" James exclaimed. "And by we I mean Logan." James muttered under his breath. Nobody else heard though.

Logan then brought Kendall up to the room they shared. Carlos slowly followed behind staying literally an inch away from Kendall.

When they entered the medium sized bedroom, Logan had Kendall lay down on his twin sized bed.

"Carlos! Go get me a bucket and a thermometer, Stat!" Logan instructed to the Latino.

"Sir, yes , Sir." Carlos said then left the room to get what he was told. Logan rolled his eyes.

"How you feeling, bro?" Logan asked Kendall, sitting down on the foot of Kendall`s bed.

"Sick." Kendall managed to get out of his clammy mouth, hoarsely.

"I know, but what hurts?" Logan asked again, clearly knowing Kendall was feeling sick.

"My head, my stomach, and my throat." Kendall answered. Logan nodded.

Moments later, Carlos walked into the room holding a bucket and a thermometer.

"Thank you, Carlos." Logan said, grabbing the thermometer as Carlos placed the bucket on the side of Kendall`s bed.

Logan then placed the thermometer under Kendall`s tongue =, surprised that Kendall didn`t put up a fight.

A few moments later, the thermometer beeped.

"Uh Oh." Said Logan.

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Sorry that was sooo short! Ghost Adventures is coming on in like 6 minutes! I hope you liked!**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Do you like the story so far? Is it too gross? Well I`m hoping you will answer those two simple questions! Sorry about the cliffhanger too… I thought it was time to end that chapter… Writing is not always easy! I would like to say that I made Carlos have ADHD in this story. That is not made to offend anybody! I just wanted to add it… Also, I have one more question: Do any of you want to see Possession? I really do! Okay well let`s get on with the chapter! I hope you like it! Can I get 5 reviews this chapter?**

**Enjoy and review!**

"103.6," Logan sighed, "Kendall that`s really high." Logan said. Kendall knew it wasn`t good. But that`s not what was on his mind right now…

He clutched his stomach in pain.

"Logan, Bucket!" Kendall gasped as the bile rushed up his sore throat. He hated the taste of his awful stomach acid.

Logan quickly grabbed the bucket and placed it under Kendall`s chin just in time for Kendall to throw up in it. Logan tried to hide the disgust that was written all over his face. But he stayed strong for Kendall.

Finally for what seemed like ages, but was only a minute, Kendall stopped puking. Logan grabbed the bucket and went into the bathroom to empty it.

Moments later, James walked into the room.

"Hey, do you want me to call Gustavo and tell him that we can`t be there tomorrow?" James asked. He had not noticed that Kendall was asleep so he just waited for Logan to come back into the room.

Then, as if on cue, Logan walked into the room, carrying a now cleaned bucket. James approached the brunette and asked him exactly what he had asked Kendall. Logan only nodded, noticing that Kendall was asleep.

-BTR-PAGE BREAK-PAGE BREAK-BTR-

KENDALL`S POV!

I woke up. I looked at the clock. It was 2:42 a.m. What am I doing up? Oh, my stomach hurts. Then it hit me! I needed to get to the bathroom quick before I puked all over my bed. I quickly got up and dragged my fatigue body into the bathroom myself and Logan shared.

I crouched down in front of the toilet and waited impatiently for the contents of my stomach to be in the toilet.

Finally, it did. I started coughing violently as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

LOGAN`S POV!

I could faintly hear Kendall walk across the bedroom. I knew he was in the bathroom because I could see the light coming through the bottom of the bathroom door, creating the only light source in the room.

I got out of my bed and padded over to the bathroom. I knocked on the door just in case Kendall was fine and was only using the restroom.

"Kendall, you okay?" I asked through the door. All I heard was silence. Then a cough.

"I`m fine, Logan." Kendall moaned. Whatever, If he does not want to admit to me that he is sick, he doesn`t have to. He already did earlier.

So I decided to just sit down on my bed and wait for Kendall to come back into the room.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, Kendall sluggishly entered the room. I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked. Kendall sighed.

"Okay, fine I threw up." He said. That is exactly what I thought he would say. But I don`t know why he`s trying to hide it now. I mean, he wasn`t earlier. Well, that`s typical sick Kendall.

CARLOS POV!

"Gaahhh!" I screamed. I fell off of my bed and on to the floor. What the hockey pucks is that noise? I walked out of the room that myself and James share and I slid down the swirly slide into the living room only to see Kendall throwing up.

"POOR KENNY!" I screamed. Logan turned at me.

"Carlos! Shh!" Logan shushed me.

_I can`t help it! I have ADHD!_ That thought replayed through my head.

"_Carlos Garcia! The doctor is ready for you!" a tall nice looking nurse sweetly said. My mom held my hand as we walked into the big white room. I sat down on her lap._

"_So what are the results? Is my son okay?" My mom asked. The nurse looked at her clip bored. _

"_Well, Carlos has ADHD." The nurse told us. I then sat in the big white room and listened to the nurse tell my Mom some mumbo jumbo about my condition._

NOBODIES POV!

"Sorry, Logan." Said Carlos.

"It`s fine. Just keep your voice down." Logan said.

After a few minutes of intense puking, Kendall lifted his head from the bucket. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

"My stomach hurts, Logan." Complained Kendall. Logan showed sympathy in his chocolate eyes.

"I know, buddy. Are you done puking?" He asked, locking eyes with Kendall`s. Kendall gave Logan a weak nod in response.

"Hey Carlos, I`m going to clean out this bucket. Can you please get Kendall some Nyquip?" Logan asked Carlos. Carlos gave a happy nod.

He would be more than happy to help his sick friend.

**Well! That`s chapter 3! Did you like it? It was kind of rushed… Sorry about that… And sorry it was so short too! I will work on that! But atleast I updated twice in 2 hours! So I am hoping to get a lot of reviews this chapter. So, if you don`t know what to write about in your review, you could answer one, some, or all of these questions!**

**Does anybody like Ghost Adventures?**

**What is your favorite BTR song?**

**Do you believe in Ghosts?**

**Or you could ask me a random question about me and I`ll reply:-)**

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys! Thank you for soo many reviews! It makes me so happy! I`m really glad you like it so far! It will probably be about 5 or 6 more chapters ;-) If that`s okay with you guys! But I`m going to try and finish this story before school starts! So I hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy and review!**

James POV!

When I woke up this morning, I noticed that Carlos was not in his bed. Neither where Kendall and Logan. I quickly put on my slippers and slid down our swirly slide to find Kendall asleep on Logan`s lap on the couch. They were so cute!

"Good morning , James!" Carlos yelled, too loud, due to the fact that Kendall and Logan were asleep.

Logan moaned and woke from his peaceful slumber, along with Kendall. I walked over to the couch.

"Hey, Kendall, How you feeling Buddy?" I asked the sick blonde. Kendall quickly sat up from his lay position.

"L-Like I`m going to puke! Get me the bucket!" Kendall cried. I did as he wished and handed him the bucket. He buried his pale face in it and started to vomit harshly. It broke my heart to see my brother so sick.

Nobodies POV!

Finally after a few minutes of violent vomiting, he took his head out of the bucket revealing a pale, sweaty face, matted hair to his forehead, and bloodshot eyes. They no longer looked green, they were just so eerie.

"Carlos, James," Logan started, "Can you guys please watch Kendall for about an hour? I have to get Kendall`s medicine." James and Carlos looked at Kendall, then at Logan.

"Sure." James said. Logan thanked them, said goodbye to Kendall, then left apartment 2j.

"How are you feeling, Kendall?" Carlos asked, sitting down on the couch where Kendall was sitting.

Kendall only shrugged. He had been asked that question so many times these last few days, he figured they would know how he was feeling by now. I mean, they`ve all had the stomach flu before. You`re nauseas, dizzy, achy, and you feel like you`re about to explode with vomit any second.

20 minutes later, Kendall was trying to run to the bathroom, but ran into James and almost knocked him down.

"Where you going, Bud?" James asked, helping Kendall up.

"I- I need to-" Kendall started to say. He couldn`t keep it in any longer. The awful stomach acid rushed out of Kendall`s chapped lips onto the clean white tiles.

When he finished, he was very embarrassed.

"S-Sorry." Kendall moaned, ashamed.

"No you`re not." James said. He was sick for Pete Sake! Other than that, James had noticed how bad Kendall smelled. He hadn`t showered in 3 days! So James got out his iPhone and texted Logan.

_HEY LOGAN, SHOULD KNDLL TAKE A SHWR OR BTH? _**-JAMES**

_HAVE HIM TAKE A SHWR. I G2G NOW, GOOD LUCK _**–LOGAN**

James nodded, even though he knew that Logan couldn`t see him. He set down his phone and went to retrieve Kendall, who was in the living room.

"Kendall, Logan says you have to take a shower." James said. Kendall didn`t argue, because honestly, he felt really yucky.

"Okay." Was all Kendall said, then went into the bathroom to shower.

Kendall stripped down and turned on the water to just the right temperature. He stepped in the blue shower and enjoyed the water that felt so good, it made him shiver. He didn`t want to wrinkle up like an elderly raison, so he got clean and exited the shower. He took a white towel he had set out earlier and wrapped it around his waist, then exited the bathroom and went to his and Logan`s shared room.

He got dressed into an old white hockey tournament T-shirt and black sweat pants. Then went downstairs and lay down on the couch next to Carlos and James who were violently playing video games.

James and Carlos did not notice that Kendall was there until they heard him moan horridly. He had a sharp pain in his stomach. Almost as if he was being stabbed with knifes.

"Kendall- You okay?" Carlos asked. Kendall clutched his pained stomach. The pain was gruesome.

James had noticed what was about to happen.

"Carlos! Get him the bucket!" James yelled in a rushing tone. Carlos did as told and got the bucket and placed it under Kendall`s chin. James was right, Kendall started to empty the contents of his stomach into the bucket moaning, which made Carlos and James cringe.

Kendall hated the feeling and the taste of the awful bile.

Finally, after 20 seconds of his stomach`s roller coaster ride, Logan came into the apartment, carrying a small bag with medicine prescribed to Kendall.

Carlos POV!

Kendall eventually fell asleep. So I went upstairs to the room I share with James to get dressed. But when I took off my pants and put my head back up, a huge wave of nausea and dizziness flew through my body.

_Oh, I must`ve just gotten up too quick._ I thought to myself. But… The feeling will not go away. Oh no! Maybe I got the stomach flu from Kendall! No! Well, at least I hope not…

I could soon feel bile rushing up my throat. I rushed to the nearest bathroom and let everything I had eaten that day, which was a lot, poor out of me like a waterfall.

After that, which was about two minutes, I walked downstairs to where Logan was.

"Logie," I said. Logan looked up from the magazine he was reading and looked at me.

"What Carlos?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I threw up."

**Woah! I bet you didn`t see that coming! And a cliffhanger! I`m so bad! Sorry it was so short!I hope you liked that chapter! So this chapters review questions:**

**Do you like the song 'I don`t wanna miss a thing' by Aerosmith?**

**What is your favorite movie?**

**(THIS ISN`T A QUESTION BUT PLEASE DO IT) Look up 'Zak Bagans 2012 in google images! He is my favorite person in the world! Let me know what you think about him!**

**Also, any questions you want to know about me, shoot me! **

**XOXO! REVIEW!**


End file.
